1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments for covering the upper leg opening of a boot and more particularly pertains to a new boot leg opening cover attachment for attachment to a pair of boots to cover the upper leg openings of the boots to prevent precipitation and debris from entering the boots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of attachments for covering the upper leg opening of a boot is known in the prior art. More specifically, attachments for covering, the upper leg opening of a boot heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,719,997; 3,128,565; 4,788,996; 5,313,719; 5,005,623; and 5,251,386.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new boot leg opening cover attachment. The inventive device includes a pair of cover members each having upper and lower faces and a lower perimeter edge. Each of the cover members is designed for position over a boot leg opening of an associated boot to cover the respective boot leg opening. A clip connects the lower perimeter side edges of the cover members together. The clip is designed for attachment to adjacent portions of the boots to attach the cover members to the boots.
In these respects, the boot leg opening cover attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a pair of boots to cover the upper leg openings of the boots to prevent precipitation and debris from entering the boots.